tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
November 7, 2010
Log Title: November 7, 2010 Characters: Location: Date: November 7, 2010 TP: Non-TP Summary: I do not have the full log, so if someone can get it to me, I'll edit it! Thanks! Category:2010 Category:Logs p { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } Hello, Neonode. Hello, Iam. How are you? Hi, you two! Whats up! Well. Hello, Frank. Hello! How are you? I am free. Have you thought about your requests? I do not really know. Money, power, fame, and rescue are out for me. Really, I am at a loss... Its okay. I don't mind having someone to talk to. lets see. what's happened thats interesting in the news... I can do that, easily enough. The Beast of Bolanzo is dead.. hrm.. No celebrity news.. hrm. As far as news days are concerned, today's pretty slow. Lets see. On my end.. Did you try International news? Or just that for your favorite country? Have some new BATs online. Its always good to have new family. I usually check American news first. Because well. Autobot City is in America so.. Im not sure if that makes us US citiziens or not. Interesting... Yeah. I don't think so. Stephen used to be a US citizen once. Before he joined Cobra. I thought he was Russian? Oh no. he's American. Stephen Andersen was born and raised in California. Worked in tech support for IBM way way back many years ago when he was young. He was fed up with the way his life was going and was on Berkley campus looking at the jobboards when he saw the Cobra recruiting boards. And joined up. Became a techno viper. Then.. he had an incident where he became a cyborg and the rest's history! Course, when he joined Cobra, he gave up his US Citizenship :) And now, he lives in me. Who lives on US territory. The circle of life! But really, we live in Trypticon. Me? I'm just playing sims in my head. Ah.+net Where is trypticon located. Sims, Neonode? I wish I knew. I think its someplace in the ocean. Decepticon base. Interesting. Its a computer game that has you living the lives of little human avatars. Kind of like playing dolls. sometimes I like to make sims of people who make me mad, take away the doors, watch them pee themselves and catch themselves on fire. Its cheaper then therapy :> Um...I suppose...Neonode. Neonode.. thats really disturbing. Youve got issues! So I've been told. No fireplace in the room without doors? This is the first I am hearing about these 'sims'. It sounds like an interesting game... Google it. Its fun. :> I will. What I do is a stove, no doors, no bathroom. They'll either pee themselves to death or catch themselves on fire. I play the game /right/ when I do it. Raise families and stuff! Oh, so there is another goal in the game. Google it :> Neonode plays it wrong! If anyone has the rest of this log, please post it! category:Logs